Twilight series
Twilight Series, aka Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer Genres and Sub-Genres Young Adult Romantic Urban Fantasy — (with a huge adult cross-over following) Series Description or Overview The Story Behind Twilight For Bella Swan, there is one thing more important than life itself: Edward Cullen. But being in love with a vampire is even more dangerous than Bella could ever have imagined... ~ StephenieMeyer.com Books in Series Twilight Saga series: # Twilight (2005) # New Moon (2006) # Eclipse (2007) # Breaking Dawn (2008) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Twilight Saga Graphic Novels (2 volumes for each book) * Twilight: The Graphic Novel, Volume 1 (2010) (with Young Kim) * Twilight: The Graphic Novel, Volume 2 (2011) (with Young Kim) * New Moon: The Graphic Novel, Volume 1 (2013) (with Young Kim) * New Moon: The Graphic Novel, Volume 2 (2014) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 3.5. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner: An Eclipse Novella (2010) * StephenieMeyer.com | Midnight Sun Other Series Host Trilogy: (Sci-Fi) # The Host (2008) World Building SETTINGS: Forks, Washington, La Push, port Angeles, Phoenix Arizona, Volterra (Italy), Olympic National Park, Mountains of Washington, Alaska, THE SUPERNATURAL ELEMENTS: Vampires, Werewolves WORLD: PROTAGONIST: Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Stephenie Meyer * Website:StephenieMeyer.com | The Official Website of Stephenie Meyer * Genres: UF, YA, SciFi, Fant Bio: Stephenie Meyer graduated from Brigham Young University with a bachelor's degree in English. She lives with her husband and three young sons in Phoenix, Arizona. After the publication of her first novel, Twilight, booksellers chose Stephenie Meyer as one of the "most promising new authors of 2005". ~ Stephenie Meyer Full Bio: StephenieMeyer.com | Bio | Official Cover Artist Artist: Karen Oxman, John Grant, Roger Hagadone , Gail Doobinin, ~ source: Twilight/New Moon - Series Bibliography Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: * Bk-1: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him----and I didn't know how dominant that part might be----that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. ~ Twilight (Twilight Saga, book 1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—: I knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant I felt well. Whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect - not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place. For Bella Swan, there is one thing more important than life itself: Edward Cullen. But being in love with a vampire is even more dangerous than Bella ever could have imagined. Edward has already rescued Bella from the clutches of one evil vampire, but now, as their daring relationship threatens all that is near and dear to them, they realize their troubles may be just beginning.. ~ Goodreads | New Moon (Twilight, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—: "BELLA?" Edward's soft voice came from behind me. I turned to see him spring lightly up the porch steps, his hair windblown from running. He pulled me into his arms at once, just like he had in the parking lot, and kissed me again. This kiss frightened me. There was too much tension, too strong an edge to the way his lips crushed mine--like he was afraid we had only so much time left to us.'' ~ Eclipse (Twilight Saga # 3) ~ FF ''In the dead silence, all the details suddenly fell into place for me with a burst of intuition. Something Edward didn't want me to know. Something Jacob wouldn't have kept from me… It was never going to end, was it? As Seattle is ravaged by a string of mysterious killings and a malicious vampire continues her quest for revenge, Bella once again finds herself surrounded by danger. In the midst of it all, she is forced to choose between her love for Edward and her friendship with Jacob - knowing that her decision has the potential to ignite the ageless struggle between vampire and werewolf. With her graduation quickly approaching, Bella has one more decision to make: life or death. But which is which? Goodreads & FF ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—: To be irrevocably in love with a vampire is both fantasy and nightmare woven into a dangerously heightened reality for Bella Swan. Pulled in one direction by her intense passion for Edward Cullen, and in another by her profound connection to werewolf Jacob Black, she has endured a tumultuous year of temptation , loss, and strife to reach the ultimate turning point. Her imminent choice to either join the dark but seductive world of immortals or pursue a fully human life has become the thread from which the date of two tribes hangs. Now Bella has made her decision; a startling chain of unprecedented events is about to unfold with potentially devastating and unfathomable consequences. Just when the frayed strands of Bella's life--first discovered in Twilight, then scattered and torn in New Moon and Eclipse--seem ready to heal and knit together, could they be destroyed...forever? The astonishing, breathlessly anticipated conclusion to the Twilight Saga, Breaking Dawn illuminates the secrets and mysteries of this spellbinding romantic epic. ~ Breaking Dawn (Twilight Saga # 4) ~ FF Quotes *Goodreads | Stephenie Meyer Quotes (Author of Twilight) ~ 46 pages *StephenieMeyer.com | Eclipse | Quotes *StephenieMeyer.com | Breaking Dawn | Quotes Awards TWILIGHT: Georgia Peach Book Award (2007), Buxtehuder Bulle (2006), Kentucky Bluegrass Award for 9-12 (2007), An ALA/YALSA Quick Pick for Reluctant Young Adult Readers (2006), Prijs van de Kinder- en Jeugdjury Vlaanderen (2008) Books I Loved Best Yearly (BILBY) Awards for Older Readers (2009), West Australian Young Readers' Book Award (WAYRBA) for Older Readers (2008), South Carolina Book Award for Young Adult Book Award (2008), Grand Canyon Reader Award for Teen Book (2008), Maryland Black-Eyed Susan Book Award for High School (2007), Gateway Awards (2007), Golden Sower Award for Young Adult (2009), Nevada Young Readers' Award for Young Adult Category (2007), The Flume: New Hampshire Teen Reader's Choice Award (2007), Garden State Teen Book Award for Fiction (Grades 9-12) (2008), Pennsylvania Young Readers' Choice Award for Young Adult (2008), Rhode Island Teen Book Award (2007), Evergreen Young Adult Book Award (2008), ALA Teens' Top Ten (2006), Michigan Library Association Thumbs Up! Award Nominee (2006), Teen Read Award Nominee for Best All-Time-Fave (2010), Deutscher Jugendliteraturpreis Nominee for Preis der Jugendjury (2007), Iowa High School Book Award (2008), Abraham Lincoln Award (2008) NEW MOON: South Carolina Book Award for Young Adult Book Award (2009), The Flume: New Hampshire Teen Reader's Choice Award (2008), Soaring Eagle Book Award (2007), ALA Teens' Top Ten (2007), Pacific Northwest Library Association Young Reader's Choice Award for Senior (2009), Publishers Weekly Λίστα "Καλύτερα Βιβλία της Χρονιάς", Teen People "Hot List", Σύλλογος Βιβλιοθηκών "Top Ten βιβλία για Νεαρούς Ενήλικες" * Top Ten βιβλία .. ECLIPSE: Colorado Blue Spruce Young Adult Book Award (2009), Teen Buckeye Book Award (2008), ALA Teens' Top Ten (2008) BREAKING DAWN: ALA Teens' Top Ten (2009), Children's Choice Book Award for Teen Choice Book of the Year (2009) Trivia & Notes Play Lists: *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight | Playlist *StephenieMeyer.com | New Moon | Playlist *StephenieMeyer.com | Eclipse | Playlist *StephenieMeyer.com | Dawn | Playlist BOOK LISTS: *Best Books Ever (32845 books) ~ Twilihgt *Best Young Adult Books (9737 books) ~ Twilihgt *Best Books Ever (32845 books) ~ New Moon *Goodreads | Best Books Ever (32845 books) ~ Eclipse *Goodreads | Best Books Ever (32845 books) ~ Breaking Dawn *Goodreads | The Worst Books of All Time (5523 books) ~ all See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Midnight Sun *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Twilight Graphic Novels *Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer ~ GR *Stephenie Meyer ~ FF *Twilight/New Moon - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Stephenie Meyer - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Excerpts and Freebies: *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Midnight Sun * * Story Behind the Story: *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Twilight Summaries, Articles: *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight | Forks *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight | Cullen Cars *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Twilight | Outtakes * * * The World, Characters, etc: *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Twilight | Forks *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Cullen Cars *StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Twilight | Outtakes * * * *Twilight | Forks Washington Chamber of Commerce Reviews: * * * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *StephenieMeyer.com | Bio | Interviews * * Articles: * * * Artist: *Karen Oxman - Summary Bibliography *Roger Hagadone - Summary Bibliography *Gail Doobinin - Summary Bibliography *John Grant (photographer) - Summary Bibliography * * * Author: *StephenieMeyer.com | The Official Website of Stephenie Meyer * * Community, Fan Sites: * * * Gallery of Book Covers Twilight (Twilight -1) by Stephenie Meyer.jpg|1. Twilight (Twilight #1) by Stephenie Meyer|link=http://stepheniemeyer.com/twilight.html Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Young Adult Category:Empty Pages